life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
David Madsen (Season 2)
David Madsen is a supporting character in Life Is Strange 2's fifth episode, Wolves, returning three years after the events of the first Life Is Strange. Appearance David's appearance has changed drastically since 2013. His neatly-cut moustache has grown into a full beard, and his crew cut has grown into a much longer head of hair tied back into a ponytail. Personality With time and a tragic loss, David's previously paranoid, stern military mindset has meagered considerably. He's fully aware of his previous poor behavior and has worked hard to grow out of it. Background TBC Episode Five - "Wolves" David is revealed to have washed up at the Away camp regardless of the first game’s ending. He and Karen went to go buy groceries and returns to the camp. David greets Sean and passes a baseball to Daniel as a gift. He talks with Sean about Daniel’s growth and power and says how he has never met anyone with a superpower before. David says goodbye to Sean as he goes to deliver the groceries to the rest of the camp. The next day, David helps out Sean and Daniel to escape to the border by swapping the license plates on Karen’s truck and giving an old police scanner to Sean so that they can keep track on police activity near the border. Sean is able to go through David’s trailer where many pictures, letters of his past are found, as well as supplies. David seems to also still be a little paranoid as he still has a large supply of canned food just like the first game. When the scanner is found and adjusted to the police frequency, Sean exits David’s trailer to talk with him. David points Sean the routes on a map to the border and warns him to be careful. He then talks to Sean and understands what he is going through and relates to his issue. If Arcadia Bay was sacrificed= If Arcadia Bay was sacrificed David talks to Sean about how devastated he was when his wife and everyone else he knew was killed by the great Arcadia Bay hurricane. He only knew that Chloe and Max lived but hated them for immediately leaving the town. Eventually he acknowledged the past was the past and got over it. |-|If Chloe was sacrificed= If Chloe was sacrificed David will talk about how he made mistakes on not listening to Chloe and was too late to make amends for it as Chloe was shot and killed by Nathan Prescott. David vows to help Sean to get him and Daniel out of the country after speaking with him and also encourages him to do the right thing and surrender. After they talk, Sean and Daniel prepare their journey and say goodbye to everyone as they head off to the border. Later, the police raid the Away camp and David was not arrested. During the epilogue pictures of the “Redemption” ending, David is seen drinking at the campfire along with Chris Eriksen, Daniel, and another friend. Relationships Family * Joyce Price (ex-wife, determinant) - If Chloe Price died then David's marriage to Joyce falls apart, leading to them getting divorced and haven't seen each other in a long time. Despite this they remain in touch by phone and Joyce has sent David at least one postcard from her travels, David deeply misses Joyce and hopes they can meet again one day. * Chloe Price (former stepdaughter, determinant) - If Arcadia Bay perished in the storm, David will mention that Chloe left town with her "friend". While initially, he was disappointed, he got back in touch with her and mended their relationship. Notably, as evidenced by his phone call with her, he now refers to her as "sweetie" and she has visited him sometime ago. Friends *Max Caulfield (determinant) - David used to hate both Max and Chloe for running away from Arcadia Bay after the storm if Arcadia bay was destroyed, but as time passed by he warmed up to her as well as his step-daughter even wishing Max luck in his phone call. *Sean Diaz - During the brothers’ stay in Arizona, David and Sean befriend each other. He gives advice on whether Sean should surrender to the police or cross the border going to Mexico. They then have warm talks about their past as well as their relationships with others. *Daniel Diaz - David gives Daniel a baseball after bringing the groceries. Sean remarks on how he and some others have been a good influence on Daniel, with David also commenting that he has not met someone with superpowers before. *Karen Reynolds - Both he and Karen have met in the town of Away some time before the events of the Seattle Incident. *Victoria Chase (determinant) - If Arcadia Bay was destroyed, David has a letter in his trailer sent from Victoria thanking him for rescuing her from Mark Jefferson in the Dark Room. She tells him to keep in touch and that she’s available to help him with anything. Enemies * Nathan Prescott - If Chloe was killed by Nathan then David keeps a photo of him hidden in his trailer, which Sean finds confusing and creepy. Memorable Quotes Trivia * David is the only character in the original Life is Strange to physically appear in the second main game. * Within David's trailer, Sean can find a photograph of him, Joyce, and Chloe pinned to the fridge. This picture is a recreation of a similar photograph from Life is Strange. Gallery Screenshots LiS2E5 - David Madsen 01.png|David and Sean watching Daniel use his power to play catch. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 - David Madsen 02.png|David speaking with Sean outside the car. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 - David Madsen 03.png|Closeup of David speaking with Sean. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 - David Madsen 04.png|David showing Sean how to reach the border. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 - David Madsen 05.png|David opening up about his past to Sean. ("Wolves") LiS2E5 - David Madsen 06.png|Closeup of David opening up about his past to Sean. ("Wolves") Photos LiS2 Away - David Madsen's Alcoholics Anonymous Photo.png|A photograph of David found in his trailer. LiS2E5_Away_-_David_Madsen_Chloe_Price_and_Joyce_Price.png|A photograph of David, Chloe, and Joyce. LiS2E5 - David's Caravan - Polaroids (Sacrifice Bay).png|A string of polaroids in David's trailer, one of which depicts David and Karen. (determinant) pt-br: David Madsen (Segunda Temporada) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2)